Lost Jack
by Cheekypoo
Summary: The team leaves Jack on a planet where he is taken by creatures and loses his memory. NEW CHAPTER!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own only the idea.  
  
Parings: Do you have to ask?? Actually it might not turn out as a S/J but if it's not that then there will be none.  
  
Summary: You will have to read on....  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************  
  
"Sir what should we do?" A young man dressed in a white peasant shirt covered in a deep green tunic asked the man by his side, who was dressed in a full length robe covering his silver armour and the weapons he had concealed underneath.  
  
"Is he alive Argento?" The older man asked in a heavy English accent.  
  
"Yes sir but he is injured and very weak." Argento answered from his crouched position.  
  
"I am not blind, I can see that he is hurt." The man told the young boy. "Alright what do you suggest Scholar? Shall we take him back to Sauron?" The man asked looking over at the man standing behind Argento. He was wearing a deep green scholars robe.  
  
"Well sir he is injured. I do not believe he could cause any damage to the people of Sauron. Therefore I believe we should take him back with us."  
  
"Alright then you two." The man said to two of his men who quickly and carefully lifted the man from the ground and carried him to the Stargate where the six men disappeared into the shimmering surface of the event horizon.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
"I'm afraid we have to call off the search." General Hammond looked straight across the room not wanting to make contact with any of the four people in the room.  
  
"What?" Came four responses all at once.  
  
"General that's not a funny joke." Sam said  
  
"No joke Major we no longer have the resources to spare. We have been looking for the colonel for over three months now and that has brought the conclusion of either he doesn't want to be found or he's dead." The General closed his eyes at his last words hoping that it was the former and not the latter. "However we will not have a funeral and pronounce his death until we have a body."  
  
"God Damn it!" Janet stood up from her chair slamming her fists on the table. "This is all your fault. You three did this, are you happy now he's gone and he's not coming back. It wasn't enough to just ignore him for two months no you had to go and forget him on a fucking planet."  
  
"Doctor calm down." General Hammond put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Janet we forgot he was with us okay. We had Colonel Cromwell with us and we all thought when we were heading back to the gate that Jack had stayed back here for some reason." Daniel said looking down at his hands.  
  
"Damn it Daniel you guys were his friends. He considered you his Family and for two months you ignored him. You turned your backs on him."  
  
"Janet he was the one who wasn't talking to us." Sam said also standing.  
  
"No! Sam he was trying to talk to all of you but you always had something better to do."  
  
"No we didn't." Daniel said standing as well.  
  
"Oh really where were you guys on his birthday huh? The general was there. I was there, Cassi was there but the people he wanted there the most weren't, and you know the worst part. The next morning he finds out you guys went out and got drunk with Colonel Cromwell." Tears were threatening to fall. "You should have seen his face. He was so hurt when he realized you guys weren't coming and then when he found out where you really were that night it looked like you guys had ripped out his heart and taken his life away. Oh, and look at that, you did just that, didn't you!?" Janet yelled before turning and leaving the room.  
  
"General we didn't mean to leave him behind. We didn't even know he was there." Sam said turning to the General.  
  
"Well Major there is nothing we can do about it now. Your all confined to the base for the next three weeks." The General said looking at each one of the three remaining people of Sg-1.  
  
"General Hammond I request permission to go see my family." Teal'c asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Teal'c but you are all confined to the base and that means you are not allowed to go through the gate."  
  
"What why not?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Well Dr. Jackson consider yourselves lucky."  
  
"Why is that lucky?"  
  
"Because Dr. you three just lost one of best defences earth has against the Goa'uld. You should all be very proud of yourselves." The General looked at each of the three people before he left the room.  
  
"God you guys what have we done?" Sam asked putting her head in her hand.  
  
"We killed Jack Sam that's what we did." Daniel said slouching in his seat across from her.  
  
"We skipped his birthday to get drunk with Cromwell guys how could we?" Sam asked looking from Teal'c to Daniel.  
  
"I do not know Major Carter, but perhaps when he comes back we should apologize."  
  
"Oh yeah Teal'c we should defiantly that's if he comes back." The room fell into silenced as the team thought about their fallen CO.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Three and a half weeks later........  
  
"Sg-1 you have a go." General Hammond said from the control room looking down in to the gate room at the three members of Sg-1 as they said their goodbyes and left up the ramp and into the Stargate.  
  
Meanwhile on a planet very, very, very, very, very x 10 far away.........  
  
"Okay Daniel what's up?" Sam asked looking back at Daniel.  
  
"Well Sam the people here are at about the medieval stage. They seem harmless all we have to do is talk and make friends."  
  
"Seems easy enough." Sam said shrugging her shoulders. "Alright Teal'c take point."  
  
"As you wish major Carter." Teal'c bowed his head slightly before starting to walk down a path.  
  
"So Sam do you think that the General will like us again if we don't mess this up?"  
  
"Daniel the only way the General will like us again is if we bring Jack back and I don't think even then-" Sam stopped talking as the group were surrounded by men with bows and swords.  
  
"Who are you and why have you come to Sauron?" The leader asked in an English accent.  
  
"Daniel your up."  
  
"We are peaceful explorers from Earth we don't want to fight." Daniel said holding up his hands.  
  
The men before them started talking in their native tongue. After a few moments the leader spoke up again. "Give us your weapons and you may pass." He said.  
  
"I don't think so." Sam said.  
  
"Then go back where you came from." The man pointed in the direction they had come with his bow.  
  
"Sam please this could be fun." Daniel said pleading with Sam.  
  
"Fine but we want them back when we leave and only if you promise not to harm any of us." Sam said taking off her P-90.  
  
"You have my word." The leader said taking her guns.  
  
"Sir, Sir they are coming." A young man ran from the forest almost running into the other man.  
  
"Argento it was not the creatures it was these people." The man said putting a hand on the young mans shoulder.  
  
"No sir the creatures are coming this way we must get back to the castle now!"  
  
"Are you certain?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The leader looked around at his men, then turning to sg-1. "We must hurry back to the castle. It is no longer safe here and we can not protect you."  
  
"Okay lets go but we would like to hear about these creatures when we get there maybe we can help." Sam said as they all started running along the path.  
  
"Sir what about the prince?" One of the men asked.  
  
"We can not stay out here and look any longer. Belidor is out looking for him as well if anyone can find him it's him. Now hurry." The leader said picking up the pace.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
As Sg-1 and the other people came to a castle the gates were opened for them and as soon as they got in were quickly closed. "Come this way we shall take you to the Lady Madelyn she will tell you all that is necessary."  
  
"Um what is your name?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Forgive me for not telling you before but you may call me Maltin. What would you have us call you?" Maltin asked.  
  
"Oh you can call me Daniel, this is Sam and Teal'c." Daniel said pointing to each of them as he said their names.  
  
"As you wish now please come the lady Madelyn is right this way."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Sg-1 was lead through the castle to a large room. Down the middle of the floor was a red satin carpet leading up to a large throne that looked very comfortable on either side of the throne were two more smaller ones that looked just as comfortable on one of the smaller thrones was a small teddy bear. Sitting on the middle throne was a woman dressed in a beautiful gown made of Dark green silks and satins. Her long brown hair was braided and on top of her head was a beautiful Tiara.  
  
"Maltin Have you brought Owen back? Where is he?" The woman got up and walked towards the group.  
  
Maltin and the rest of his group took a knee in front of the woman "I'm sorry my lady we could not find the prince. We found travellers who are unaware of the creatures of the forest. When the creatures drew near I decided it was best to get them to the safety of the castle. I'm sorry my lady." Maltin said from his one knee. "Belidor is however still searching."  
  
"I understand Maltin. You did what was best for the travellers. However I must ask how you did not know about the creatures?" Madelyn asked turning to Sg-1.  
  
"We came through the Stargate. We're from Earth." Sam said  
  
"I see." Madelyn said smiling. "You would like to freshen up would you not?" Madelyn asked.  
  
"Yes please that would be great."  
  
"Tamika, would you please show our guest to there rooms." Madelyn asked as a girl wearing a green overdress came to her side. "Some one will come get you when dinner has been prepared at that time I will tell you all you wish to know." Madelyn smiled at them once more before they were lead out of the room.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
"These are your rooms. There are doors in between each room. There are clothes in the bureaus for you to change into once you have finished. I hope you enjoy your stay here and dinner shall be ready shortly." The girl said.  
  
"Thank you." Daniel smiled back at the girl. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"The queen? Is she nice to your people?"  
  
"I'm sorry she was so mean to you it is not her fault she is under great strain at the moment."  
  
"Oh! No, no, no she wasn't mean at all I was just asking." The girl smiled.  
  
"What do you mean strain?" Sam asked.  
  
"The prince Owen, he went missing in the woods and no one has been able to find him yet. A 5 year old has little chance surviving beyond the castle walls alone." The girl looked down at the floor.  
  
"Maybe we can help." Sam said  
  
"You need not worry." The girl looked up and smiled. "Belidor is out searching for him, if he can not bring him home no one can. I shall leave you now some one will be sent for you at dinner. Lady Madelyn will answer all questions at that time." The girl smiled once more before she left down the halls.  
  
"Okay if she thought the Madelyn was being mean before what's her version of nice?" Sam asked turning to Daniel and Teal'c.  
  
"What I want to know is who Belidor is these people seem like they worship him."  
  
"I suggest we freshen up so we may go to dinner and ask our questions there." Teal'c said before turning into one of the rooms.  
  
"Teal'c is right see you soon Daniel." Sam turned and went into her own room.  
  
((A/N: All right do you like? Feedback is needed in order to continue this story * Smiles * I hope you liked and would really like to know if you want me to go on thx  
  
)) 


	2. Chapter 2

((A/N: Okay sorry I forgot that Cromwell was also in the real series, the only real reason I used that name was because it's my friends last name and I couldn't think of anything else, anyway... you can match this up anywhere in the time line and Regency you almost got it in one other than the whole mistake with the name and everything I should have been more descriptive in the whole background stuff my bad. But Cromwell... let's just call him bob for now, he was a new Colonel that really impressed the rest of Sg-1 so they had him stay on Sg-1 until a new command position was ready for him, and over time Jack just faded out and became the fifth wheel. Okay that's it I think any more questions just ask. Oh and I've never done a Jack/Janet fic and I don't think I'm going to start now, it's just a friendship, I only do Sam/Jack so if anything that's what this is going to be about if I can come up with a way to make that happen.......anyway on with the fic!!))  
  
"I'll be right there." Sam called as someone knocked on her door.  
  
Sam opened her door to see Daniel and Teal'c wearing dark green trousers along with their white peasant shirts. "You guys look great."  
  
"So do you Sam." Daniel said seeing Sam in a very form fitting dark green velvet dress the v-neck line covered in gold trim to match the selves and bottom of the dress.  
  
"Shall we proceed?" A man asked.  
  
"Oh yes sorry about that." Sam said smiling.  
  
The man bowed his head slightly and began to lead them down the halls of the castle.  
  
"So......- oh wow," Daniel said as they entered the dinning hall. In the middle of the large room was an equally large table covered in food. Chandelier's hung from the ceiling over the table. Sg-1 was lead to the end of the table. Where six empty chairs were left. "Here are your seats." The man that led them to their chairs said before he left to his own seat.  
  
"All Rise!!" A man, from somewhere down at the other end of the table yelled.  
  
The Lady Madelyn walked into the room and stood at the chair at the end of the table. "Please be seated." At her words everyone sat down and began to eat.  
  
"Lady Madelyn could I ask you a question?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Of course." Madelyn said smiling.  
  
"What are the creatures?"  
  
"There are no single words that I know of to describe them. They are cannibals that live in the forest, large eyes and long nails, teeth sharp as blades, skin as hard as these walls. Those are the creatures of the forest where at this moment my son and head knight are."  
  
"Who is your head knight?" Sam asked.  
  
"His name is Belidor, he like you is not from Sauron."  
  
"Oh where is he from?" Daniel asked.  
  
Madelyn was about to answer when they heard a horn being blown. Everyone at the table dropped what they were doing and left the table. "The creatures are coming. Come you may see for yourselves what they are." Madelyn quickly got up and started running down the halls.  
  
They we're climbing stairs when someone at the top yelled out. "There following Belidor!" Madelyn's eyes went wide as she started running faster up the stairs.  
  
Once at the top Sg-1 found that they were on one of the castle walls looking out into the forest they saw a man on a white horse galloping towards the gate. He was almost there when he turned drawing his sword. The man said something to the creatures that made them stop their pursuit and turn running into the forest.  
  
Madelyn started smiling. "That is Belidor. Come you must meet him." She quickly picked up her gown and started down the steps at the side of the wall leading into the courtyard. They got there just as Belidor came through the gates on his white horse. Sam thought he looked just like a knight, his cloak covering his face trailing downs the back of the horse.  
  
"Belidor have you found my son?" Madelyn asked.  
  
Belidor jump from his horse. Removing his cloak to reveal a small boy with dark brown hair lying unconscious in his arms. "We must get him to the doctor My Lady, for I found him in the lair of the creatures. He is not well, but he is alive." Belidor didn't wait for Madelyn's reply before he was running into the castle.  
  
"Come quickly." Madelyn yelled back to sg-1 as she ran after Belidor.  
  
"You heard her guys hurry up!" Sam said before she to ran after them.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
The Lady Madelyn, Maltin, Argento, and Sg-1 had been waiting outside of a room for half an hour before Belidor came out.  
  
"How is he Belidor?" Maltin asked.  
  
"The doctor is unsure at the moment. I am afraid they did something to him before I could get to him." Belidor lowered his cloaked head to look at the floor.  
  
"You brought him back to me Belidor. You brought yourself back that is more then I could ever ask of you. Thank you Belidor." Madelyn smiled as she went to hug him. "Belidor are you alright?"  
  
At Madelyn's words Belidor fell to the floor. His cloak falling back, revealing his face to all around. Maltin and Argento rushed to Lady Madelyn's side as she kneeled down to help her fallen knight.  
  
"Jack....." Sam whispered from where she stood with the rest of her team.  
  
"He has many wounds My Lady we must get him treated before he loses to much blood." Maltin checked over Belidor's body once more before he and Argento lifted him and brought him into the room where the doctor was.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************  
  
"I am sorry that you had to be a witness to the events of today. The creatures cause us many problems, and if my son was in there lair and Belidor had gone in it surprises me they are both alive at the moment." Madelyn sat on her throne holding the small bear that once sat beside her.  
  
"It's not your fault." Daniel said smiling.  
  
"Madelyn could you tell us about Belidor?" Sam asked.  
  
"What is it you would like to know?"  
  
"Where is he from?" Sam asked sitting on the throne beside Madelyn's.  
  
"I do not know what the planet was called." Madelyn said playing with the bear's ears.  
  
"What do you mean?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Four months ago when Maltin went through the Stargate with a few others, they found him. When they brought him back we found that he had been tortured and then left for death. When he awoke he had lost all memory of who he was and where he was from. We gave him a new life here in Sauron. Ever since then he has done everything possible to protect myself and my son from all the evils of this world."  
  
Just then Argento came running into the room, kneeling in front of Madelyn. "My Lady the young prince as well as Belidor has high fevers. The doctor is unsure if they will live. There is nothing more he can do. Maltin sent me to get you in case we lost them. We all know how much they mean to you My Lady."  
  
After a moment Madelyn looked up from her lap at Argento. "Thank you Argento. I will be right there."  
  
"Wait maybe we can help." Daniel said as Madelyn and Argento started leaving the room.  
  
Madelyn turned around to look at Daniel her eyes filled with hope. "What could you do Daniel?"  
  
"If you let us we will bring them back to our planet. We have advanced medical technology that could help." Daniel stepped towards Madelyn and Argento glancing at Sam along the way.  
  
"Would you be able to save them?" Madelyn asked.  
  
"We're not sure but there's a good chance." Sam stepped up with Daniel.  
  
"We must hurry then please I would be very great full of your assistance."  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************  
  
"General we're going to be bringing two people back with us, there sick and I think we can help them sir." Sam said to the MALP.  
  
"How old are they Major, and what's wrong with them?" The General asked.  
  
"Well sir one is 5 and I'm not sure about the other but he's a lot older sir. They both have high fevers and are unconscious at the moment sir. Some creatures attacked them. Well they boy was attacked, the man went after the boy but that doesn't matter. Can we bring them sir? You might want to see them." Sam smiled at Daniel knowing the General would defiantly want to see Jack.  
  
"Alright Major, Doctor Frasier will be waiting for you when you get here."  
  
"Thank you sir." Sam smiled at the General before turning back to the people behind her. Teal'c carrying Jack/Belidor and Daniel close to his side, Maltin was carrying Prince Owen and The Lady Madelyn and Argento were by his side. "Alright lets go." Sam said before walking up the ramp.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************  
  
"Janet, General." Sam said smiling when she had come through the gate. "I'd like you to meet The Lady Madelyn and her men Maltin, Argento, Belidor and her son Prince Owen." Sam pointed to each as they came through the gate.  
  
"Alright put the two on the beds please." Janet said pointing to the beds.  
  
"Oh and General sir we also found Jack." Daniel said smiling.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Long story Sir." Sam said smiling.  
  
"Well where is he?" The General scanned the people in the room once more.  
  
"He is here General Hammond." Teal'c said as he placed Belidor on the stretcher and removed his hood.  
  
"I am sorry but his name is Belidor not Jack." Madelyn said smiling. "I am afraid I can not stay here, I must get back to my people at once." Madelyn turned to look at the gate pushing a button on her wrist the gate activated. "I trust that you will take care of my boys and I will be back to converse when the time is more appropriate. Someone will be sent to claim my son and Belidor in two days time. Again I am very sorry for my need of absence I hope you will not think poorly of myself because of it."  
  
"Of course not Lady Madelyn. We hope to see you very soon and we will take great care of them." General Hammond smiled as Madelyn walked through the gate with Maltin and Argento.  
  
((A/N: Thx for the feedback!! More would be helpful.... Neway I hope you liked it, the next chapter should be up soon.)) 


	3. Chapter 3

((I'M SO SORRY!!!!!! I didn't mean to take this long I swear forgive me please!!!!!!! Anyway here it is the long awaited chapter 3!!!!))  
  
"Alright doctor what have you got to say?" The General asked Janet as she came into the debriefing room and sat next to Sam.  
  
"Well sir that man in there is Colonel O'Neill. I've got them both on antibiotics for the infections and they should both be awake in a few hours."  
  
"So that man is Colonel O'Neill?" The General asked again just to make sure.  
  
"Yes sir DNA says so and.......... Owen was wearing his dog tags." Janet said as she brought out a set of dog tags and placed them on the table.  
  
"My god," The General said as he ran a hand over his head. "What do you suggest we do?" General Hammond asked Janet.  
  
"Well sir there's nothing we can do until he wakes up sir." Janet looked down at the file in her hand.  
  
"Alright keep me posted doctor." Janet nodded at the Generals request. "Dismissed." General Hammond got up and left for the silence of his office.  
  
"Janet can we please see him?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Daniel I think you three have hurt Jack enough already, But right now he's asleep so I don't see why not." Janet picked up her files and left for the Infirmary.  
  
"Guy I can't believe we found him." Sam said with a smile on her face. "He's been there the whole time."  
  
"No Sam he wasn't. Remember what Madelyn said they found him four months ago tortured and left for death. In other words he was with whoever took him for little under two months before he was taken to Sauron." Daniel leaned back in his chair letting his words sink in.  
  
"Guys he's hurting and it's all our fault." Sam said just loud enough so they could hear.  
  
"I believe this would be the time in which to make known our feelings of grief towards our actions put upon him." Teal'c said before he stood and left the room.  
  
"Teal'c wait for us." Sam said as she and Daniel jumped out of their chair's to join him.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Sam, Daniel and Teal'c were about to enter the Infirmary when they heard a loud scream coming from inside. When they got in they saw Janet and a few of her nurses crowded around a bed in the back.  
  
"Janet what's going on in here?" Sam asked when they got over to the small crowd.  
  
"Owen is feeling much better. He's just a little scared that's all." Janet turned back to the bed. "Owen would you like to go and see Belidor?" Janet asked.  
  
Almost immediately the scream's stopped. "Yes I would." The young boy replied.  
  
"Alright let's go." Janet took Owen in her arms and put him on the floor to walk by himself. "He's how old?" Janet asked turning to the rest of Sg-1.  
  
"They said he was 5, but he looks like he's only three." Daniel said as they watched Owen walk to the only other occupied bed in the infirmary, drag a chair over to the bed and use it as a step so he could lie beside his knight.  
  
An hour later Owen sat on Belidor's bed playing with his hands. "Owen?" Owens head shot up at the sound.  
  
"Belidor your awake." Owen throws his arms over Belidor giving him a hug.  
  
"Are you well Owen?" Belidor asked.  
  
"Yes Belidor. Are you well?" Owen asked still clinging to Belidor's shirt.  
  
"I am well Owen." Belidor said smiling as he sat up with Owen still in his arms. "Where are we Owen?"  
  
"The lady in white said we were on Earth. She said mother would be back in a day or two to get us."  
  
"Why are we here in the first place?" Belidor asked.  
  
Just then Janet came in. "You were sick we helped that's all. Would you mind if I checked you over?" Janet asked coming to stand by Belidor's bedside.  
  
"If you must. Although I feel perfectly normal and I would like to look around this place you call Earth." Belidor said as Janet was shining her penlight in his eyes.  
  
"That's the Jack O'Neill I know." Janet said smiling.  
  
Belidor looked in to Janet's eyes for what seemed like eternity before he spoke. "Doc?"  
  
"You remember me?" Janet asked smiling.  
  
"I think I know you, but I don't know from where." Belidor said still looking at Janet.  
  
"That's okay Colonel. Can I call you Colonel it's what I used to call you?" Janet asked.  
  
"Sure why not." Belidor said smiling  
  
"Belidor I lost them!" Owen said with his hand to his throat. "I'm sorry Belidor I didn't mean to."  
  
"It's alright Owen perhaps your mother has them with her." Belidor said smiling.  
  
"Do you mean the dog tags?" Janet asked.  
  
"What are those?" Owen asked full of curiosity.  
  
"The chain you wore we call those dog tags see." Janet said pulling hers out of her shirt.  
  
"You took them." Owen looked at Janet with hatred in his eyes.  
  
"Well yes but these are mine I have the Colonels in my pocket. Here you go" Janet said giving them back to Owen.  
  
"Thank you miss. Here you are Belidor!" Owen said happily as he put the dog tags around Belidor's Neck.  
  
"Thank you Owen." Belidor said as he lowered his head to make it a little easier for Owen.  
  
"So you knew me before I lost my memory?" Belidor asked as Janet continued to check him over.  
  
"Yes your name was Jonathan O'Neill, but you liked Jack better. You work here in the mountain and travel through the Stargate fighting the Goa'uld. You are a Colonel in the military. You went missing over 6 months ago." Janet said as she pulled up a chair.  
  
"It all sounds familiar, but why didn't you come find me when I went missing? Did I always go alone?" Belidor asked.  
  
"You didn't go alone your team wasn't paying attention when you were taken and we looked for a long time but we couldn't find you. We didn't know where to look." Janet said looking to the ground.  
  
"Do the people here want me to come back to earth and be Jack again?" Belidor asked  
  
"Well why don't we just start with the name for now, the rest is up to you. If that's ok?"  
  
"Alright so what do people call me here?"  
  
"Well there's Colonel, or O'Neill and a few call you Jack."  
  
"Belidor I don't want you to leave me, I thought you liked me." Owen said looking up at Belidor with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Owen I do love you but my proper name is Jack so you must call me that. Your mother said it is what we would do when my memory returned." Jack said as he placed Owen onto his lap and put his arms around the small boy.  
  
"Promise you wont leave me Bel............Jack." Owen tightened his grip on Jack.  
  
"I Promise I will always be with you." Jack said returning the gesture.  
  
"Would you two like a tour of the base?" Janet asked.  
  
Jack looked down at Owen, "Yes please that would be great!" Jack said smiling.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************  
  
"Alright Owen time for bed, the Colonel said he would be here soon, he's just getting changed." Janet said as she helped Owen onto the bed.  
  
"But I'm not ready for sleep."  
  
"Don't worry Owen, just close your eye's and he will be here soon." Janet started walking away and turned out the light.  
  
"Noooo!" Owen screamed.  
  
"Owen what's wrong? Do you not want the light out? What?" Janet said as she ran to his side.  
  
All Owen did was scream until Jack came into the room. "Jack!"  
  
"What's wrong Owen?" Jack asked as he picked him up.  
  
"She didn't let my pray!" Owen said crying into Jack's shirt.  
  
"I'm sorry Owen I didn't know that you say night time prayers." Janet said standing beside Owen trying to look at him.  
  
"There see Owen she didn't know. Now lets say our prayers and go to bed." Jack placed Owen back on the bed and put his hands together.  
  
"Ready Jack?" Owen asked as he copied Jacks movements.  
  
"Go ahead." Jack said smiling.  
  
"Now I lay me down to sleep. I pray the lord my soul to keep, and if I should die before I wake, I pray the lord my soul do take, God bless mommy and Belidor but we have to call him Jack now okay? Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight." Jack said as he pulled the sheets over Owen. "See you in the morning little man."  
  
((A/N: I'm SORRY!!!!! Don't worry I already have the next chapter typed up so it's ready whenever I need it * Smiles * Send feedback plz I love getting it!!)) 


	4. Chapter 4

I'M NOT DEAD! Sorry once again that it has taken me so long to get this posted I know I said that I would have it done a LONG time ago, but so much has happened that has really delayed me. No worries though here is the next chapter and Chapter 5 is already 3/4 of the way complete. So hope you like it.

Four day's had passed since they had found Jack again. Both Jack and Owen were getting used to the mountain. Even though Janet didn't want the rest of Sg-1 to go near Jack when he was awake they did and Jack was slowly getting his memory back. On the second day he remembered little things like his house and the cabin, his birthday and so on. On the third day he remembered Charlie and other things from his past at least that's what everyone thought he remembered.

"Hey Jack do you and Owen want to leave the mountain today?" Daniel asked when he Sam and Teal'c saw Jack and Owen in the gym.

"No thanks guys, Owens mom should be coming today. Let's go see if she's here yet Owen." Jack said taking Owens hand and leading him away.

"Colonel did you remember anything else?" Sam asked as they walked by.

"No nothing Carter. Why?"

"You seem a little distant that's all. Are you sure?"

"Yeah Carter I'm sure. Let's go Owen."

"Jack if she's not back before dinner would you guys like to go out with us?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah sure whatever." Jack shrugged as he continued walking away from the group with out looking back.

"Do you guys think he remembers more then he's telling us?" Daniel asked turning to Sam and Teal'c.

"I believe you are correct Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said.

"What are we going to do?" Sam asked looking at Jack's retreating form.

"Jack if you lived here before, can you tell me what it's like?" Owen asked as he and Jack sat in one of the VIP room's.

"Owen tell you what if we ever get the chance I'll take you to my cabin in Minnesota okay?" Jack asked smiling.

"Is it nice there?" Owen asked curiously.

"Oh yeah it's wonderful, very peaceful you would love it."

"Maybe mother could come to?" Owen asked as he stood from his chair

"Of course we can't go anywhere without your mother." Jack said as he started tickling Owen.

Just then the klaxons started going off so Jack and Owen decided to head to the control room to see who was coming through.

"Who is it General?" Jack asked as he carried Owen into the control room where the rest of sg-1 were already waiting.

"We're not sure yet Colonel." General Hammond said looking down at the gate.

"It's Sauron sir." Said the technician

"Open the iris." General Hammond said smiling at Owens sudden excitement.

"Let's go see them Jack! Let's go!" Owen said happily.

"Alright, alright."

Jack, Owen, and the rest of sg-1 walked down towards the gate room. Just as they got there a lone figure came through on a horse. When the gate shut down everyone saw the man covered in blood. "Argento!" Jack yelled as he saw the injured boy. "Owen stay here." Jack said as he put Owen on the ground.

"Argento!" Jack ran to the boy's side and helped slide him off of the horse. "What happened?" Jack asked as he laid Argento on the ground.

"They………….. Attacked the………….…. Castle." Argento started coughing up blood.

"Medic!" Jack yelled. "You're going to be okay. Just hold on." Jack took off his jacket and placed it under Argento's head.

"They need you……..… I was………… s………sent to get you." Argento coughed up more blood as his face contorted in pain.

"It's okay just hang on." Jack tried him best to calm him down.

"Shortly……… after you left." He couldn't finish when he started coughing.

"Shh Argento don't worry I'm here now." Jack whispered.

"No……….. you must be there." He said pointing to the gate.

"I will be just as soon as you are better." Jack whispered.

"I tried……… tried so hard……….." Argento said with tears in his eye's and voice.

"I know. You did great kid. No matter what, you did great." Jack smiled down at the boy

"You………. You really think so?" He asked through his tears and the blood with a small smile on his face.

"Definitely, You always amazed me for a kid your age. You were great." Jack said as he moved some of Argento's hair from his eyes.

"Thank you." Argento smiled up at Jack. "Belidor………." Argento called in a scared voice.

"I'm here buddy. Just hang on." Jack whispered.

"It's so cold…..……."

"Don't worry kid just hang on. Please Argento just hang on."

"I'll……... miss you………..Belidor." Argento coughed up more blood before his head rolled to the side.

"I'll miss you to kid." Jack said as he gently closed Argento's eyes. Jack stayed by his side for a moment before he suddenly stood up and whipped at his eye in a quick movement before he grabbed some stuff off the horse and left the gate room with no emotion on his face.

Owen watched as Jack left the room and then walked up the ramp kissed Argento's head and took the horses rains. "Come on Wylie." Owen said leading him down the ramp. "Belidor is Jack now so don't be afraid he's still the same rider."

"Owen was that Jack's horse?" Daniel asked pointing towards to white horse.

"Yes it was and now Jack's going to ride him through the Stargate and save the castle." Owen said smiling.

"He can't do that!" Sam yelled turning to Daniel and Teal'c. "We just got him back, that will be like suicide. We can't loose him again."

"Sam's right sir, don't let him go." Daniel said looking up into the control room window.

"It's his decision and I believe he's going."

Dunn Dunn dunn... how was it? you like? I like reviews but no flames! and I promise that chapter 5 will be up before next friday!


	5. Chapter 5

I only have one thing to say… I NEVER SAID WHAT FRIDAY! Hee hee ok no worries after the 16th I am officially on Winter break so that means I can write more which means faster updates!

Hope you like this one; I know it's short but deal with it! lol the next one will be longer I promise!

-------------------------

Jack came back into the gate room a few minutes later wearing all of his medieval gear.

"Jack don't go please." Daniel begged Jack.

"I'm going Daniel, they need me." Jack walked up to the Horse and took a few things off of it.

"Please Jack just stay we can go with you."

"Daniel!" Jack pulled a sword out of a bag on the horse and put it in his belt. "I don't care what you say, I'm going." Jack said looking at Daniel with anger in his eyes.

"Sir just wait until you can remember more, then go." Sam said walking next to Daniel.

"I know enough major, now leave it."

"Sir please just stay here we don't want to lose you again, do you know how hard it was for us the first time? This time you might be gone for good." Sam said.

"Do you want to know what I remember?" Jack yelled at the group. "I remember going on some stupid mission, I remember telling my team I was going to scout the perimeter! I remember being less then 10 feet away from said team and yelling my guts out for help, only to have them ignore me! I remember being tortured for no reason at all; I remember the smell and the heat and most of all the pain! But you know what else I remember? I remember thinking that my team would find out I was gone, and come looking for me, then I remember watching as my team walked through the gate laughing and smiling with out me! I remember being tortured until I wasn't fun anymore, now I couldn't understand them but I'm pretty sure that's what happened! And then I remember being thrown out of a ship and being left for death, until that boy!" Jack pointed towards Argento as a medical team carried him out. "Found me and helped me. Do you need anything else?" Jack asked pure Anger in his eyes.

"Were sorry, Jack." Daniel whispered.

"That's not good enough, I can't trust you anymore, any of you.."

Owen walked up to Jack and hugged him. "It's okay Jack I'm still here. You can trust me!" Owen said smiling up at Jack.

"Yea Owen I trust you." Jack said smiling, all the anger flooded from his eyes.

"Are you going to help mummy now?" Owen asked.

Jack bent down to be eye level with Owen. "Yea, I'm going to do the best I can."

Owen smiled and hugged Jack again. "Here." Jack said taking his dog tags off and giving them to Owen, who put them around his neck. "Keep them safe. I'll be coming back for them." Jack said smiling. "General!" Jack called as he stood to his full height.

General Hammond nodded and the dialling sequence began. "Good luck Colonel!"

Jack nodded as he got up onto the horse and waited for the wormhole to open. As soon as the gate opened Jack was off. "Good luck Jack!" Owen called after him. Owen turned around and looked at Sg-1. "You hurt Jack. That means you hurt me." Owen said sadly before he walked out of the room.

"Guys I cant believe that happened!" Daniel said looking at his shoes.

"I know Daniel. I know" Sam said quietly before walking out of the room.

-------------------------------------------

Tada! How was it? as I said before the next one will be longer and it hopefully wont take me as long to get it out... leave a review if you want, (please!) -


	6. Chapter 6

((MERRY CHRISTMAS! You all get a new Chapter for your present hows that? And it's twice the length of the last one! You better appreciate it darn it! Anyway I hope you like it!))

---------------------------------

----------------------------------------

It had been almost a week since Jack had left the SGC. With no contact from him or anyone else from Sauron the people left behind found themselves beginning to lose hope of ever hearing from them ever again. Little Owen was never very helpful, his stories of the creatures from his planet which Jack had left to fight grew more gory by the tale.

"... and their teeth are like great big swords, They can cut through your flesh in less then a second and tear you to pieces with out a second thought to your pain." Owen sat in the canteen surrounded by a few SF's that were on a lunch break.

In all seriousness Owen looked around at his audience "And if you live through that, the pain, and terrors I mean, then the infection sets in."

"Infection? From one bite? It can't be that bad."

"Wrong my friend not only one count but two. First, they never just bite you once, these are the creatures that were talking about they are pure evil. If you get caught by them there will be at least four or five of them on you. They never travel in less then that. And second they never brush their teeth." Owen made a face at the thought. "Jack says you should always brush your teeth before bed and when you get up, because if you were to not then your breath would get all smelly, and the creatures never brush their teeth and they never have baths so they can get quiet dirty. My momma told me that we're not quiet sure whats wrong with them or what the infection really is but if you catch it then you start to burn up and then die."

"Well then just get them before they get you!"

"Thats really hard." Said Owen scratching his head in thought

"Not with our technology kid, in fact why don't we talk to the general about sending a team over there and just shooting them all!"

"No, that wouldn't work!" Said Owen. "The creatures have really thick amour, it's really their skin and it never comes off, EVER!"

"Wait let me get this straight. Your telling us that these creatures who have super human strength, run extremely fast, have super sharp long teeth, and carry some weird infection, can't be killed by a bullet?"

Owen smiled and nodded his head "thats exactly what I'm saying"

One of the SF's leaned in over the table "Have you ever seen a gun fired kid?"

"Yes, General Hammond showed me what they could do. I was just looking at one because I did not know what it did and he yelled at me but then he showed me what they did."

"And yet you still think that they won't work?" At Owens nod the SF continued. "And Colonel O'Neill is going after them with a sword? Sorry kid but that just doesn't make any sense."

"Jacks Sword is made out of the creatures. The only thing that can enter their armor is their armor. So whenever we kill one of the creatures we have to take the body back to the castle and make weapons out of them."

"Okay that is just disgusting." The group turned around to see Janet standing behind them.

"Hello Doctor Janet!" Owen said smiling.

"Hello Owen, story times over now come on the General wants to see you." Janet held out her hand as Owen got off the chair and walked over to her.

"Do you know what he wishes of me?"

"Sorry Owen I'm afraid not."

"Do you know if my mother has called or Jack? I didn't hear the bells ringing."

Janet looked down at Owen as they walked through the halls she saw the hope in his eyes and was tempted to lie to the child. "No Owen we haven't yet heard from them yet."

Owens shoulders slumped in defeat. "Okay." Suddenly he looked up at Janet once again smiling. "Maybe tomorrow though right? Theres always a tomorrow!"

"Yeah Owen maybe tomorrow?"

--------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------

"General Please! We have to go!" Major Carter stood in front of General Hammond's desk with the other two members of Sg-1.

"I'm sorry major but until Jack has contacted us I'm not sending anyone else to that planet and thats final."

Daniel turned away from the window to look at General Hammond "General listen please! It's our fault that he was there in the first place! It's our fault that he got to know those people and is now risking his life for them! We can't just sit around waiting for him to call and not know if he's even still alive or not when we could be out there helping him, we're all part of a team General if anyone goes it should be us!"

General Hammond looked up at the three people in the room with narrowed eyes. " Team members look out for one another, team members do not forget about each other, but most importantly team members do not leave each other behind. Now I will tell you this one last time no one, and I mean no one is going to that planet until Jack contacts us, no sooner, no later, is that understood?"

"But sir we don't even know if he's still alive!"

"I know" said a small voice from the door of the briefing room. The group turned to see Owen standing there with Janet behind him. The smile gone from his face, determination taking its place. His hand clasped around Jacks tags under his shirt. "I know Jack is still alive because I have his dog tags and he always comes back for them."

Sam bent down to be eye level with him. "Listen Owen we don't know whats happening on your planet, just because you have the colonels dog tags doesn't mean that he is still alive he might not be able to come back to get them not this time thats why we have to go to try and help him if he is still alive." Sam reached out to put a hand on Owens shoulder but dropped it again when Owen stepped back with a frown on his face.

"You don't want to help him defeat the creatures, you just want to bring him back here even if they aren't gone because of what you did to him."

"Thats not true Owen. I mean yes we want Jack back here safe but that doesn't mean that we won't help your people." Daniel took a knee beside Sam.

"He was never safe here. I believe that between you three and the creatures, he would be safer with the creatures. Even they never leave there own behind, even if there dead they still try to get them back. You forgot Jack and he was right beside you your worse then the creatures that have been hurting the people in my village since the beginning of time."

"Alright Owen thats enough." General Hammond looked over at the remaining Members of Sg-1s down cast faces. "No one will be going to the planet until Jack contacts us," The general looked at Owen "and he will contact us." Owen smiled brightly at the statement.

"Now if you three would leave my office I would like to have a word with Owen please"

Sam, Daniel and Teal'c were about to leave when the sirens began to blare. "Unauthorized Off-World Activation!"

"Jack!" Owen pushed through the door and ran down the stairs leading to the gateroom with the others not far behind.

"Owen wait we don't know if its really him!" Janet called as Owen dashed into the gateroom just as the gate swooshed to life. Janet held Owen back as he struggled to get closer.

Everyone stood in silence "It's him sir!" "Open the Iris!"

A few seconds after the iris opened two figures stepped through. "Mother, Jack!" Owen ran out of Janet's hold and jumped into Jacks waiting arms. Jack was still in his armor and looked just as good as he did when he had first left them all. It was Lady Madelyn who had donned a new outfit. Instead of the silks and satins of the gowns she wore the first few times that they had seen her in Lady Madelyn had changed into a pair of pants and armor similar to Jacks only more feminine. Her long hair was tied into a ponytail high on her head.

"Hey kiddo!" Jack hugged Owen close while Lady Madelyn stood leaned her head on Jacks shoulder and placed her hand on Owens cheek.

"Hello my son." She said smiling. Owen reached for her and she took him into her arms. "Oh how I have missed you so!"

"And I you mother. And I you."

Jack turned to look at the General one hand still on Lady Madelyn's shoulder. "We have to talk George."

"I knew you'd want to Jack. Lets head to my office, Owen if you'd like you may show your mother around the base."

"Madelyn should be with us sir." Jack said as he and Madelyn made their way down the ramp.

General Hammond looked at Jack and then nodded his head leading the out of the gateroom and leaving everyone else in a stunned silence.

((Remember to review! I do like getting them, I hope you liked this chapter and the next one should be out sooner rather then later... I hope...))


End file.
